Mufasa
Mufasa is the son of Mifune and tenten Background As a child mufasa was put up for adoption because his parenst couden't take care of him.Because of that Mufasa was lead to beleive that his mother was dead and his father was deadbeat.By the time mufasa was 7 he was put in belfair and lived there until he was 11 years old.After he was 11 he lived in a kedo samurai dojo.He mastered the art of the samurai at the age of 18 and became a full fledged samurai.When he turned 20 he leared that his mother wasent dead and his father did actually want him.So he searched the world for his parenst until he found his mother in konoha, when he did he gave her a hug and said "I finally found you mom!" and he cryed.Tenten was confused, but then she remembered who he was and she hugged him back and cryed and said "I....im sorry for giving you up as a child, i.....i just couden't take care of you at that time...".After he found his mother, he trained with her and descovered that he held a kekkei genkai of steel and swiftness.He leared to use his steel release not only for protection, but as a weapon.He leared how to make his steel skin turn into blades and other weapons, and leared how to use his swift release to be faster to kill others.After that he left konoha and searced for his father.He found him in the Land of iron, and his father tought him the art of the sword.Then mufasa met up with rokudou in a forest and joined the Kamigakure and made his own clan the Kami bloods. Appearence Mufasa wears blue jeans, a blue jean jacket, with a regular white tee.He has an afro, his hair is black, he is a chocolate brown, his eyes are low and his pupils are black. He has a samurai grade sword on his side and a scroll on his back. What i act like Mufasa is kinda mean most of the time, but can be playful but sometimes he acts gay. Abilities Mufasa is a S-class samurai-ninja who's sword can cut through anything Jutsu * Sword of lightning : Mufasa will stream lightning through his sword. * Sword of fire : Mufasa will stream fire through hsi sword. * Sword of wind : Mufasa will stream wind through his sword. * Sword of water : Mufasa will stream water through his sword. * Flash strike : Mufasa will use his swift release to quickly kill his opponent with one fatal strike. * Swift release : Mufasa will form one handsign and mufasa will move so fast that he cannot be seen. * Steel release : Mufasa will make his body turn so hard that nothing can hurt him. * Steel body weapon : Mufasa will make blades come out of his skin that he can use to attack people. * Kendo strike : Mufasa will grip the sword with two hands and strike down the opponent with tremendous force. * Chakra release : Mufasa will completely release his chakra to make every strike super strong. * Wrath of heaven : Mufasa will make a full circle in the air and japanese kanji symbols with form the circle, then he would stab the opponent and absorb their energy, rip the sword out and form one handsign and lightning will strike th eopponent, killing the opponent. * Strenghth of rage : Mufasa will get angry and his attacks will do 5X the damage. * Drilling destructive attack : Mufasa will grab the lance on his back and charge it wil wind, fire, and lightning chakra and throw it at the opponent, it will drill a hole in the opponents part that it hit. It will most likely kill the opponent. * Ground breaking earthquake sword : Mufasa will stab the ground and make an ultimate earthquake. * Gatsuga tenshou : Mufasa will charge a black and red chakra through his sword and then will slash his sword through the aiir at the opponent, the attack will hit them and kill them * Voodoo art : Possessed doll : Mufasa will summon a doll of a person whom he does-not like and get an article of the person's stuff and attach it to the doll, and will attack the doll and the person that the doll will be made from will be hurt. * Voodoo art : Curse : Mufasa will gater objects that will curse the opponent and cause bad things to happen. * Voodoo art : restoration : Mufasa will summon a doll of a person, and instead of hurting the doll, he will heal it, causing the person to be healed. * Voodoo art : doll curse : Mufasa will stare at the opponent and his eyes will glow purple.The opponent will be enveloped in purple flames and then will turn into a doll. * Voodoo secret art : Impure world resurection : Mufasa will consentrate his chakra on a lifeless doll and a dead person's soul will be binded to the doll.The doll will then turn into the person and that person will be alive once more, until Mufasa un-does the technique.This technique does not eat up the users chakra. * Voodoo secret art : Mindless zombie : Mufasa will summon a dead body, Bring it to life enough that it can walk and fight and he will control the body by telling it what to do. * Ultimate Voodoo Secret art : Immortal soul : Mufasa will perform a technique on himself that allows him to live forever by killing someone close to him and offering their body to the voodoo gods. Weapons * Chokto reikei : A cursed sword weilded by mufasa that is designed to kill anyone or thing, that can also talk to him. * Duel sided lance : A DAMN LANCE!!! * Belfair : An uzi with balfair carved inside of the handle, it shoots bullets made of steel and is so fast that its ranked as an assassination weapon. Trivia * Missions : Nothing * Born : When i fucken was! * Marrital status : Single * Family : Tenten (mother), Mifune (father) * Kekkei genkai : Steel release, Swift release, Voodoo art * Assassotiation : Land of iron, Kami bloodz